Love Always?
by loverly8
Summary: Mia and Michael are in love. They have always wondered if they'll stay together. But in the end a surprisingly sweet statement from Michael gives us the answer. COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Meg Cabot. I am not Meg Cabot. I have no relation to her or anybody working with her. All I can hope is that she lets us all write our Princess Diaries Stories in Peace. I do not own Harry Potter either!

AN: Hey everyone welcome to my story. It's about Mia and Michael mainly. One word: Romance. It's really romantic. But hey I think its good! Plz R&R. Thank you to all who R&R, you guys keep us writers on our toes. Oh this is in Mia's POV!!

Lily and I were sitting on her bed. We were watching Harry Potter. Suddenly Michael comes in, again. Ever since we started dating Michael does this. I think its cute, Lily really doesn't like it!

'Hey Michael!' I said automatically.

'You wanna watch Harry Potter with us?' asked Lily. Whoa she never invites her brother to watch movies with us. Never!

'Sure!' said Michael. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I really like Michael. He always has that soap smell that I love.

The telephone rang. Lily picked it up. 'It's for you Michael.' She said. Great. Michael took his arm off me and gave me this I'd-rather-be-with-you face. I smiled. Michael is so nice and sweet.

It turns out that it was the pizza guy. I guess we kinda forgot to tell Michael we ordered pizza, under his name! Michael was pretty nice about it though. You could tell that if I wasn't there he would yell at Lily.

Michael wrapped his arm around me again. We kept watching Harry Potter. The doorbell rang. It was the pizza. Yum! I love pizza. Michael gave me the pizza and gave me a hug and a kiss. I am so lucky. Lily on the other hand is kind of mad that I'm dating her brother. But hey she dates Boris Pelkowski!

Whoops! I better go Grandmere wants to go shopping! Bye!

AN: I know. Really short. But sweet, don't you think? Fine, OK, OK. I didn't have a lot of time to write this. There I said it. Now you have a confession. Go give me a review! Thanks to all who review! I love you guys!


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries. I do not own Chanel. However I do own Sakura Kekoashia. It's just a Japanese name I made up with the help of my cousins.

AN: Hey here is the 2nd Chapter. I'm glad! Actually I wrote this today during my freetime at school I hope everyone likes it! 2 thumbs up for Romance lovers!

Albert Einstein High School. The most horrible place ever!

In Algebra I actually fell asleep! I never fall asleep in class. Never! I can't believe it. I guess when Michael isn't there everything is boring. Nobody coming in to say 'Hi' before Algebra.

Great. Grandmere called. She wants to go to Chanel. I better go.

Hey. I'm back. Grandmere is really pushy! She wanted to buy a baby blue dress for me. It's for when I have tea with the Japanese Emperor. Of course I have to wear flats, again.

But on the plus side Michael called. Michael and I are going to Sakura Kekoashia. It's a Japanese restaurant. Of course they do have vegetarian stuff there. Michael is so sweet!

My date with Michael was so awesome. Here I wrote down some of what we said and did!

Me: Hi Michael. How are you?

Michael: Hey Mia. I'm fine. How are you?

Me: Fine

Michael comes into clear view.

Me: Michael you look, you look...

Michael: Hot?

Me: Yeah!

Michael: You look awesome and hot too!

I was wearing my baby blue dress. Grandmere gave in to letting me wear it!

Michael: Well shall we go?

Me: Sure!

Michael: OK.

Lars (My Bodyguard): You and Michael can sit in the back. I'll drive.

Me: Thanks Lars! You're the best!

Michael and I got into the back of his car. He put his arm around me. Yes! That soap smell. Of course he then FRENCH kissed me! Sparks flew.

AN: Sorry to leave you hanging! Third chapter will be up soon. Promise! Thanks to all who review. You rock! Over and Out!


	3. In Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries. I don't own Big Wong either!

AN: I'm so bored. I wrote this! Hope you guys like it!

Me: Michael, I still cannot believe Lily hates you!

Michael: Mia, she's my sister. She's supposed to hate me.

Me: Really? I wouldn't know. My brother or sister isn't born yet.

Michael laughed. I put my head on his shoulder.

Lars: We're here!

Michael: I'm hungry!

Me: Me too.

Michael: Let's go eat!

Dinner was the best. Better than Big Wong with Kenny!

The rest is really boring. Except maybe just before I went inside.

Michael and I got out of the car.

Then he kissed me. Like he kissed me for almost five minutes! It was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Michael: Mia, I want you to know that; I love you!

Me: I love you to Michael!

AN: Hey did you like it? Was it too Romantic. Review and you can tell me! Love everyone who reviews. I check out people that review my stories stories! So if you want reviews, review for me! Over and Out.


	4. Jake Gyllenhaal

Disclaimer: Like I said before. I'm not Meg Cabot, don't own Princess Diaries! I don't own Jake Gyllenhaal either!

AN: Aww... The chapter before made all my friends cry! Really it did! Keep on reviewing!

Then I said good bye walked inside my house and, screamed! Not a freaked-out scream a happy scream. Michael loves me I thought.

The next day I was walking to Michael's locker to say thanks for such an awesome night. Jake Gyllenhaal stepped in front of me!

'Oh, my god!' I screamed.

'Calm down Mia. Calm down.' Soothed Jake. Oh my gosh Jake Gyllenhaal trying to get me to calm down.

'Mr. Gyllenhaal, what are you doing here?' I asked.

Jake chuckled. 'None of this Mr. Gyllenhaal business. Call me Jake.' He said.

'OK. Jake!' I said calmly.

'I want to know if you want to come to the premiere of _Ella Enchanted _with me.' Said Jake in that super-hot voice. I thought I was going to faint!

'Sure, Jake. Just why are you asking me?' I asked.

'Well, it's because...' Jake trailed off. 'It's because I like you!'

'You can't be serious Jake. I mean...' I stuttered on.

'I'm dead serious!' exclaimed Jake.

'OK!' I replied happily.

'I have my limousine come pick you up tomorrow!' called Jake as he walked away.

What am I going to wear? I thought.

AN: OK, OK, really far-fetched. But cute! Wouldn't you say yes? I know I would! Plz review thanx a million!


	5. The Trip

AN: In the last chapter I went wacko. Sorry about that. Also sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope everyone out there forgives me. On to my story.

Unfortunately that was a dream. But of course, I would rather sell my soul then go out with somebody who… well wasn't Michael. Anyhow I don't like those celebrities, they are such fakers.

Today I have to pack for my official second trip to Genovia. This time Michael can come! Luckily my Dad let him come. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't there. Now that we are "official" I can't bear to be away from him for more than a day.

Grandmere is mad, she says that your people must come before your heart. Please stop telling me that! It is not true! Hopefully.

Sorry I have to go. I have to get back to packing!

Today we fly to Genovia. Michael is very nervous, he keeps holding my hand. It is as cold as ice.

We have boarded the plane, my Dad's private jet. Grandmere is asking Michael all sorts of different questions, such as where he is going to collage and such. I should ask her to stop, I fear this is making Michael even more nervous.

We are in the limo, driving to the palace. My Dad did me a favour by giving Michael and I our own limo. We talked a bit in there.

Me: Michael, sorry about Grandmere asking you all those questions.

Michael: It's OK. I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. I mean I am the Princess of Genovia's boyfriend.

He laughed.

Me: There's the castle!

Michael: Wow! That's big!

Me: I know, one time I got lost!

I better go I have a fitting at the local Chanel! (Grandmere's idea!)

AN: Poor Michael! Plz clik da lil button down dere and send a review!!


	6. The Waterfalls

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I've been really really busy.

Today is – FINALLY – the day I have nothing to do! Sounds crazy but it's true. I think I'm going to take Michael on a little trip. We're going to go all around Genovia checking out the sights.

Michael and I had a great time, especially when we got to Minerance Falls. We went swimming even though we didn't have bathing suits on. Even Francois took a dip!

I can't wait until the next day in which I have nothing to do! Michael and I have been doing lots together. At the last ball we went to Michael and I danced all night! It was wonderful! We also kissed a lot. Of the French type.

Even Francois says Michael is good for me! Sometimes Michael and Francois play foozeball. Francois always wins!

I guess I better go! I know this was a short entry, but I have a ball to go to tonight and I need to find a decent dress!

AN: Sorry it's another short one! I promise I'll write a longer one soon! PLZ R R!


	7. Love Always

AN: Srry srry, you know why.

I can't believe it. Michael is going to dump me, I just know it. He wants to go home. He didn't even tell me first. He told Grandmere. This is humiliating, my grandma knows something about MY boyfriend that I don't. I wonder why Michael wants to go. I mean I've been nice to him, haven't I? I think I have, but one is never best to find out. In other words I should ask someone else, like my Dad. ARRRR! My Dad is away, for a week. I didn't even know until I asked Grandmere where he was. This is crazy! No one is telling ME anything! I think I'll go talk to Michael. I think Tina would approve, at least I hope she would approve.

Here's how is went down, exactly or almost exactly.

Me: Michael, can I ask you something?

Michael: Sure! (As he motions for me to sit down on his bed with him)

I blurt out, "Why do you want to go?"

"Mia, Mia, Mia. Let me guess, you think I'm going to dump you, again?" Michael guessed.

I nodded my head slowly.

Michael burst out laughing. "Mia! Haven't you learned? I love you! Come here." He said letting me sit on his lap. "Now, you listen and you listen good. I will never ever dump you. N-e-v-e-r. Never. OK." He asked.

I nodded knowingly.

"Now do something for me, stand up. Take my hand," Michael never got to finish, I knew what to do. I kissed him, kissed him like we were both going to die and that would be our last moment together. But it wasn't. Of course it wasn't, it was just one more kiss on our road to heaven.

AN: Last Chappie. I know this story is short and that it's not my best work, but I think this is a fitting end, eh?


End file.
